Firebreather (film)
Firebreather is a animated, CGI made for TV film based on the Image Comics comic book with the same name. It premiered on Cartoon Network, November 24th, 2010. It features the voices of Jessie Head as Duncan Rosenblatt,Tia Texada as the voice of Isabel Vasques, and Dante Basco as Kenny Rogers. TRAILER: Plot On the last day of the war between humans and Kaiju, a woman named Margret Rosenblatt and a 120-foot dragon Kaiju named Belloc fall in love. They have a son, named Duncan. Sixteen years later, Margret and Duncan move to a new house, and Duncan gets ready for his first day at his new school. However, Duncan fears that his orange skin and appetite for coal will make others think of him as a freak and also a prime target for bullies. At school he quickly develops a crush on a popular girl named Jenna, and makes an enemy of her ex-boyfriend Troy Adams. In Biology class, Duncan makes friends with fellow outcasts Kenny and Isabel, who happens to be a Kaiju obsessed fangirl who develops a crush on Duncan after he shows her a Gomorradon, a small frog-like Kaiju he caught in the process of making a fool of himself. Late that evening Troy and his friends break into Jenna's locker and steal the money she saved for the schools homecoming. The next day, Duncan meets up with "Blitz" Barnes, undercover as a gym teacher, and defends Kenny from Troy and his friends in a game of dodgeball. After the game, Troy confronts Duncan in the locker room, wanting to fight. Duncan avoids the fight and runs off, Troy and his friends closely behind. When Troy has Duncan cornered. Duncan gets mad but keeping his promise not to fight he just yells. Duncan yells at him to stop, only to let out his yet to be discovered firebreath. Blitz finds them and orders Troy to get to class or he's expelled. Blitz takes Duncan to see Dr. Pytel at the METGAF base upon the discovery of his firebreath. Blitz later smooths things over with Principal Dave to keep duncan out of trouble. While Troy and Duncan are cleaning up their mess in the cafeteria, Isabel tells duncan about a party that everybody will be going to, and he agrees in hopes of wooing Jenna. At the party, Troy tried to tell Jenna to stay away from Duncan until Troy's dad comes and takes him home for being grounded. Duncan and Jenna begin to forge a friendship, but she leaves after he talks about Troy's dad. Isabel finds him and tells him the reason Jenna walked off was because her dad is dead. However things take a turn for the worse when Belloc arrives looking for Duncan. While hiding with Isabel behind a car, Duncan reveals the Belloc is his father. Belloc finds them, and Duncan tells Isabel to run, but before she can escape, Belloc traps her under his tail. Duncan demands him to let her go and lures him away, freeing Isabel. Belloc chases Duncan and quickley captures him and takes hin to the Kaiju lair in the desert. Much to duncans dismay, he learns that Belloc wants hin to be his successor as "King of the Kaiju" and rule over the monsters, though the human world has made him soft when he needs to be romorseless. Belloc then presents him to the other Kaiju, and throws him into a lava pit. Duncan emerges in his Kaiju form, and faints after he breaths fire towards the cave roof. Waking in the desert, Duncan finds his way to Kenny's trailer. Kenny tells Duncan that Isabel told him about Belloc being his father and asks why he was at the party. Duncan replies that Isabel invited him, causing Kenny to become jealous. Back at home, Duncans mom assures him that the move and the deal with METGAF were to let him have a normal life and go to college. Back in school, Duncan is suprised that everyone except Troy now treats him like a celebrity. Isabel tells him that it's because she told them about how he saved them from Belloc. Duncan then sees Jenna leave to the locker room and leaves. Meanwhile, Jenna opens her locker to find a envelope with the glowing red crystal Duncan found in the Kaiju lair, she sells it to pay for Homecoming. Isabel attemps to approach Duncan, but looses her chance when he and Jenna meet up again. Duncan shyly asks Jenna to be his date for Homecoming and she agrees. Afterward, Blitz takes Duncan to see Dr. Pytel again, but makes a slight detour hoping to find the Kaiju lair, using Duncan as a "detector" hoping he will go into Kaiju form when he gets close. They fall under attack from another Kaiju, Duncan fights while his father watches, as it is the first of many challenges for the throne. Duncan almost kills the Kaiju, but refuses to do so, Blitz then appears with reinforcements and the open fire on Belloc. Duncan asks them to stop since he is still Duncans father, they do and Belloc surrenders. Not because he is weak, but because Belloc thinks that surrendering will keep him close to Duncan, that way he can protect him. That night, Duncan picks up Jenna for the dance. Kenny and Isabel tag along only because it's the first dance with a Kaiju alert level. Jenna and Duncan dance, Isabel watches despite Kenny's attemps at getting her to dance. Troy is elected Homecoming King, and Jenna, Queen. Jenna and Troy dance on stage, and Isabel decides to dance with Duncan. Kenny's jealousy rises again and he breaks them apart. Kenny yells at Duncan about Isabel only liking him because his fathers Belloc. Jenna overhears Kenny and backs away from Duncan, causing Duncan to storm out in fury. As Isabel reprimands Kenny for his actions, two Kaiju named Abbadon, and Astraroth appear wercking the place. Duncan appears in his Kaiju form and helps his friends. Leading them to the desert, he ultimatley defeats them using his newest ability of flight and with the help of Belloc, Margret, and Jenna. Cast Jesse Head as Duncan Rosenblatt Dana Delany as Margret Rosenblatt Kevin Michael Richardson as Belloc Reed Diamond as "Blitz" Barnes Amy Davidson as Jenna Shwartzendruber Tia Texada as Isabel Vasques Dante Basco as Kenny Rogers Josh Keaton as Troy Adams Grey DeLisle as Ms. Dreakford (Bio Teacher) Nichole Sullivan as Dr. Pytel Gary Anthony Williams as Principal Dave , and Troy's Dad Links Official Website: http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/firebreather/index.html IMDB website: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1782440/ Category:Movie Category:Firebreather(Film)